


the fundamentals of falling for the guy you hate

by adorechan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: hyuuga hates, hates, hates kiyoshi teppei.so, when did that all change?
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the fundamentals of falling for the guy you hate

**Author's Note:**

> never knew a basketball anime could make me sad until these eps in s2
> 
> hyuuga falling in love w kiyoshi character study

hyuuga juunpei hates kiyoshi teppei. hates the way the guy talks, walks, even fucking breathes. 

he hates the way kiyoshi's taller than him, better at basketball than him. he fucking hates everything about the stupid giant puppy.

kiyoshi wants to make a basketball team with him and hyuuga wants to deck the guy. but he doesn't. he's sophisticated. and kiyoshi's much taller than him, probably stronger, could see the movement from a mile away. so he doesn't. he's not a full blown delinquent, even though his hair and demeanor suggest otherwise. 

maybe that's when he falls in love. his hatred disguised as admiration.

he doesn't think about it.

-

kiyoshi follows him everywhere. its annoying. the guy has the most fucking annoying personality ever. too honest. too soft. too amazing for this world. but hyuuga isn't a dumbass. he knows kiyoshi's been hurt by teiko too. everyone has.

he doesn't mention it. he shouldn't. kiyoshi does a pretty good job of hiding it and its not like hyuuga's joining his stupid club.

izuki is. 

fuck basketball. and fuck this stupid, cute, giant puppy that follows him like he's kiyoshi's owner.

-

hyuuga's bored everyday. kiyoshi's stopped following him as much. doesn't know why he's disappointed at the fact. doesn't get why he wants the guy around still.

then, kiyoshi says he's gonna give up on chasing hyuuga. wants to have a one on one. hyuuga accepts. who wouldn't want to have a one on one with one of the uncrowned kings? he's bored. he's mad. his heart is chasing for two reasons. 

he can barely keep up. can't even make a basket. kiyoshi's not even breaking a sweat. he's mad. he wishes he was as good as basketball. he wishes he could have one at least one game back in middle school. 

kiyoshi leaves after his outburst, a smile on his stupid cute face. hyuuga's bored again.

-

he cuts his hair. he dyes it back to black. he grabs his old, dusty basketball shoes and follows those stupid idiots up to the rooftop. 

he says they're gonna be the best on japan. he believes it. and if they aren't, he'll confess his feelings buck naked.

(he hopes kiyoshi doesn't get surprised if that actually does happen.)

he forces that thought out of his head as they get scolded. 

kiyoshi doesn't say they can be the best in japan. hyuuga knows he doesn't believe. kiyoshi's a bad liar, hyuuga finds out.

he hopes he isn't a bad liar too. he doesn't want kiyoshi to figure him out when he hasn't even figured himself out.

he's more of a cat person but he's come to like puppies.

-

maybe he falls in love with kiyoshi's style of basketball. its just like kiyoshi. he helps lead them to victory everytime.

he wants to make himself keep hating kiyoshi.

he can't.

nearly high fives kiyoshi when he's too excited. both of them know it's weird. 

it never happens.

-

kiyoshi's honest to a fault but he's a terrible liar. hyuuga truly finds that out whenever he sees kiyoshi's knee shake after a jump, after a run and gun play. 

maybe hanamiya sees it too. maybe that's why he targets kiyoshi. maybe that's why kiyoshi falls and he screams and hyuuga's ears pierce. 

he's scared. he's worried. he's fucking angry. if he hated kiyoshi so much, he wouldn't feel like this. right? 

right.

he gets so fucking mad he can barely play. they lose. they lose their game of basketball and they lose kiyoshi.

they lose their uncrowned king for way longer than they should.

hyuuga cries that night.

-

kiyoshi's knee is fucked. so fucked he can't play for a year. so fucked that he shouldn't even be playing in a year. but he insists. he wants to be the best in japan.

kiyoshi finally believes.

they'll be the best in japan next year, hyuuga says. promises kiyoshi. 

wait for me, kiyoshi says.

hyuuga was going to do that anyways.

kiyoshi cries as he looks out the hospital window and hyuuga's heart clenches.

he seriously loves puppies now.

he loves stupid, honest, giant puppies who love basketball.

-

they're up against hanamiya again. hyuuga's so mad that they're still at their foul plays, he nearly doesn't care when kagami tries to throw a punch.

he should focus. needs to focus. he wants to beat these fuckers who hurt kiyoshi.

he wants to win. he's gotta be the best in japan. for himself. for kiyoshi. for his team.

if only he could actually make his throws.

kiyoshi gets subbed out and hyuuga knows he feels guilty about it. he's gonna win it for kiyoshi. he's got a fucking promise to fulfill. he's gonna fulfill it no matter what.

he makes his shot.

he can't help but think about puppies and giants and everything sweet and stupid and cute and honest as he does.

can't help but think about he never gave a kiyoshi a high five.

he really should once they win.


End file.
